The Battle for Endor
| Afbeelding = 250px | release= 1985 24 november | rerelease= | speelduur= 94 minuten | regie= Jim Wheat Ken Wheat | producer= Thomas G. Smith | screenplay= | story= George Lucas Jim Wheat Ken Wheat | muziek= Peter Bernstein | effects= Michael J. McAlister | oscar nominaties= Outstanding Children's Program Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Miniseries or a Special (Emmy) | oscar gewonnen= Outstanding Special Visual Effects (Emmy) }} The Battle for Endor is de tweede Ewok tv film. De film werd voor het eerst uitgezonden in 1985. De film werd geregisseerd door Jim Wheat en Ken Wheat naar een verhaal van George Lucas. De film speelt zich af na Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure en tussen Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back en Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Plot De Ewoks en de Towani familie hebben na hun avontuur bij de Gorax perfect leren samenleven. Vooral Cindel en Wicket zijn de beste maatjes geworden. Groot onheil dreigde echter toen de Sanyassan Marauders van King Terak een aanval uitvoeren op Bright Tree Village. In het gevecht werden Mace, Catarine en Jeremitt gedood. Cindel, nu een weeskind, Wicket en tal van andere Ewoks worden meegevoerd naar Terak's Keep. thumb|left|200px|Noa's hut Onderweg konden Wicket en Cindel echter ontsnappen en kwamen ze terecht bij de kluizenaar Noa Briqualon die al van voor de Clone Wars gestrand is op Endor. De Sanyassans waren op zoek naar de 'Power' en Terak meende die te hebben gevonden met een energiecel uit de Towani Starcruiser. Cindel werd echter gekidnapt door Charal, de rechterhand van Terak, omdat hij meende dat Cindel wist hoe hij de 'Power' kon verkrijgen van de energiecel. Noa, zijn vriend Teek en Wicket bleven niet bij de pakken zitten en trokken er op uit om Cindel en de andere Ewoks te bevrijden. In Terak's Keep trof Noa het skelet aan van zijn verdwenen vriend Salek Weet. Noa, Cindel, Teek en de Ewoks ontsnapten maar werden nagezeten door de Sanyassans. De vluchtelingen verschansten zich bij Noa's oude schip dat hij hoopte om in gang te krijgen met de energiecel die hij had gestolen van Terak. Nu de Ewoks nog wat tijd hadden om valstrikken te spannen, konden ze hun favoriete strijdtechnieken toepassen en de Sanyassans werden verslagen. Terak stierf in een duel met Noa nadat Wicket met een slinger een magisch amulet raakte dat Terak rond zijn hals droeg. Wonder boven wonder kon Noa zijn schip repareren en samen met Cindel vertrekken van op Endor. Teek en Wicket bleven samen achter maar Wickets grootste avontuur zou pas een jaar later plaatsvinden. Cast Hoofdpersonages *Cindel Towani - Aubree Miller *Wicket W. Warrick - Warwick Davis *Noa Briqualon - Wilford Brimley *Charal - Sian Phillips *King Terak - Carel Struycken *Teek - Niki Botelho Anderen *Jeremitt Towani - Paul Gleason *Mace Towani - Eric Walker *Deej Warrick - Daniel Frishman *Shodu Warrick - Pam Grizz *Willy - Tony Cox *Witch - Marianne Horine *Yavid - Roger Johnson *Achtergrond stem - Kevin Pollack category:Televisie category:Spin-offs